


Yet, I Go On...

by Lier90912



Series: In the Wild [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Heavy shit here my bois, Mild Gore, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Travel, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lier90912/pseuds/Lier90912
Summary: Surviving in the wilderness of a ruined kingdom is difficult. And Link, as strong as he is, isn't immortal.
Series: In the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800904
Kudos: 17





	Yet, I Go On...

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda and all of its characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

_The moment you truly fail is the moment you give up._

* * *

I spotted a lone ruin in the middle of the field. I decided to go check it and see if I could find anything useful. As I got closer, I could see it more clearly: the collapsed and broken stone walls, the burned and ruined wood frame, the abandoned well a little further away. It was a small cottage, or it used to be… Now it was just a ruin, like almost everything in this forsaken land. 

As I was standing in what remained of the door frame, I could see the inside of the cottage: the broken remains of a table and three chairs in the corner, the shattered bed frame next to what used to be a fireplace and some other furnitures too ruined to be identified. I could almost see the small family desperately trying to warm themselves by a dying fire, barely able to survive the freezing cold of winter, or a young girl running around in the field as her mother brings back water from the well and her father cuts wood… when everything used to be peaceful.

My gaze swept the room a second time as I entered. I suddenly felt heavier when my eyes fell on the broken bed frame; It had been two weeks since I had last slept. I shook my head and brushed those thoughts aside as I spotted a chest beside the bed. I crouched in front of it but just as I was about to open it, I saw something that made me feel as though an iron fist was crushing my throat: under the bed were two skeletons, one smaller than the other… A mother and her daughter, desperately trying to hide from _something_. 

I don’t know how much time I spent just staring at these two corpses but I snapped out of my trance when I heard something move behind me.

Wait… _something_?!

_Shit!_

I quickly pulled out my sword and turned back, ready to fight for my life, but stopped dead on my track as my eyes widened in terror. Six tentacle-like mechanical legs, dark ceramic body, blue glowing eye piercing through my very soul… _Guardian._

I was unable to move or breathe and it felt like time itself had stopped. I just stared at this mechanical monstrosity in front of me for what felt like years. Then suddenly everything turned to movement; I rolled on the side and jumped over the wall when the Guardian fired its laser. I started running as fast as I could. I didn’t know where I was going, the only thing I could think about was that I needed to get away from it. I heard behind me the characteristic sound of charging energy and I quickly dove to the side, the heat of the laser burning the fabric of my tunic and the skin of my arm as it barely missed me. I groaned in pain but never stopped running because I knew I would die if I stopped.

I kept running and dodging lasers until the edge of a cliff stopped me. It wasn’t something I could jump; around 60 meters of nothing until the trees at the bottom. Yet, I didn’t have time to think as I could hear the Guardian preparing to fire another laser blast. I only had the time to turn back and look in horror as it hit me and threw me off the edge.

I fell…

...I fell…

...again…

...and again…

...the tree branches tore clothes and cut my skin all around my body... 

...then I hit the ground.

I felt something tearing and piercing the flesh of my left flank. I felt the bones of my right leg shatter and warm blood on my face. I laid there, unable to move. A bloody mess in the middle of a random forest.

_Why am I doing this?_

_To save this ruined kingdom?_

_Why can’t I just give up?_

_Because of honor?_

_No one even remembers me in this era._

_I lost everything one hundred years ago._

_There is nothing left for me now._

_So sleepy…_

_I need… to sleep..._

* * *

Everything was black, only darkness surrounding me. I couldn’t feel or see anything. 

Nothing…

No, there was a light. A golden light. Weak and flickering, yet warm and comforting.

A light?

Or a girl?

**...Link…**

**...Link…**

**...you cannot give up…**

**...Hyrule needs you…**

**...** **_I_ ** **need you…**

**...open your eyes…**

**...wake up...**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me; I was still laying in the forest, I was still alive.

I tried to sit up but gasped when an unbearable pain traveled my spine from my left flank. I lifted my head and looked down to see what it was: I had landed on a trunk and a thick branch had pierced my flank from back to front. Blood was abundantly flowing out of the wound, creating a small pool beneath me. I looked further down and saw that my right leg was thoroughly broken and twisted at a scary angle. I wouldn’t be able to stand on it for a while.

With a grunt, I gripped the part of the branch that was coming out and broke it.

“Ngh… Ah...” I slowly and painfully lifted lifted myself off the trunk. I put my hand on the wound and applied pressure immediately when the branch got out of it, hoping to slow the bleeding. I sat up and wiped blood from my eyes to search for my sword. Fortunately, it had landed right next to me. I grabbed its handle and leaned against it to get up, using it as a cane as walked away.

I am wounded…

...I am tired…

…yet, I still go on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the writing sucks, English isn't my first language.


End file.
